


These Are The Nights That Never Die

by Moriartied



Series: Group Dynamics [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not much plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first show back after the two month break, and everyone's energy is a little too keyed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Nights That Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smutty one shot because I'm sort of having writers block and I thought writing this would help kick be out of it. Unsure if it worked, but here you go.
> 
> Title is from The Nights by Avicii because I have to keep up the EDM song theme or something.

**Date: 6/6/2015**

**Location: UK**

**POV: Louis**

 

They've just started up the second leg of their On the Road Again tour, and things are good, all things considered. There's still the sting from Zayn leaving, compounded by the fact that he's been a right twat about the whole thing, but Louis is past that now. Mostly. He's focusing on the new album, and on his remaining bandmates, because those are the things that are important right now.

He can tell Liam is still trying to cope with losing Zayn. He knows how hard it was for the boy to have to see Louis and Zayn going at it in public, but Louis had felt that he owed it to the fans to defend them against the trash that was Naughty Boy, especially since the fans had been so genuinely lovely lately. He's still riding the high from the No Control campaign, and it definitely shows in their first performance after break.

They're all prancing around the stage, belting out at the top of their lungs, and he easily covers Zayn's high notes and tries not to think to hard about why he's having to sing them. He grabs Harry as they're running off stage between sets and kisses him hard. He's brimming with energy and passion and Harry is soft and looks a little dazed as Louis pins him to the wall and grinds up against him.

"Fuck, Lou," he mumbles against Louis' lips and Louis smirks as his cock brushes over Harry's bulge, both straining against their too tight jeans. "We don't have time," Harry protests.

Louis cocks a devious eyebrow. "Oh, I think we do," he smirks, then dives his hands down into Harry's jeans to grip his ass, relishing in the fact that he's not wearing pants. His fingers trail over the warm expanse of skin to find the jewel of the plug nestled between his cheeks. He presses his second and third fingers into it, pressing it hard up against Harry's prostate and the strangled cry that Harry lets out is almost too much for him. Harry's fingernails dig into his shoulders as he fights to hold himself back, and Louis clucks his tongue disapprovingly.

"No holding back love. Want you to come in your pants for me," he looks up, and presses a kiss to Harry's jaw, loving the unfocused look in his eyes, and the way his lips are parted just slightly, puffs of air coming out in shaky pants. Harry drops his head back against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut as Louis twists the plug around inside him. Harry's been in subspace for the entire show, and it's been all Louis could do not to jump him on stage. He's quite impressed with his restraint, actually. But it's all gone out the window now as he grinds against Harry, both of them so close.

They hear Liam banging on the door of the dressing room telling them they've got three minutes, and Louis curses and redoubles his efforts to make Harry come apart for him. He doesn't need to, really, because Harry is bucking his hips up against him and making these pained groans in the back of his throat, and seconds later he's coming hard, body jerking as he spills into his jeans and slumps back against the wall. Louis grins and pulls his hands out, moving them up to Harry's shoulders to push him down onto his knees.

"Mouth open, Princess," he orders through gritted teeth as he tugs down his zipper. He wraps his hand around his aching cock and strokes roughly, keeping his gaze on Harry's puffy pink lips, swollen from having been biting them all night. It doesn't take long until he's coming as well, most of it landing in Harry's waiting mouth, but some streaking over his lips and chin. Harry dutifully pokes his tongue out to clean it all up and swallows, looking up at Louis with eyes blown wide.

Louis tucks himself back into his jeans, then reaches out to run his fingers through Harry's hair. "So good for me," he murmurs. "My good boy." And the moment is sweet until Liam ruins it with a more frantic banging on the door and a shouted "Everyone knows what you're doing in there, twats. But your horny asses needed to be out here a minute ago." And Louis knows why Liam is upset, so he bites back his snappy retort and just helps Harry up, checking to make sure there's no noticeable cum stain on his jeans. Harry stumbles a little as he follows Louis out of the dressing room, and Liam raises an amused eyebrow, but doesn't comment as they make their way back onto the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://coltonfuckinghaynes.tumblr.com).


End file.
